


Multi-Tasking

by RedHoodie1723



Series: Jason Todd and The BatDad [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: #SaveBatDad2019, Black Mask is in here for a hot minute, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Families that crime-fight together, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is a Dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, heck yeah its batman and robin, no proofreading we die like robins, stay together, that is my favorite tag btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodie1723/pseuds/RedHoodie1723
Summary: Bruce and Jason are on patrol as Batman and Robin. Bruce thinks Jason reading on patrol is distracting, but Jason says otherwise.This is literally just mind-numbing fluff, like honestly.There is not enough Robin!Jay and Good Dad!Bruce on this website.





	Multi-Tasking

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an incorrect quotes text post, but I can't remember where. If anyone knows who made the original post, please tell me so I can credit them.
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

The sun was setting on Gotham, casting a red hue over the city. The day might be coming to an end, but Gotham was just waking up. Crooks began to crawl out of the underground, looking for their next victim. The rich were milling around uptown, with false smiles, each and every one of them prepared to stab the others in the back for a better business deal. Clubs were opening up, as were their backrooms. The criminal elements were getting ready for the night, but so were Batman and Robin.

The Dynamic Duo stood atop a large building in the business district in Gotham. The building overlooked the new hiding place of Roman Sionis, The Black Mask. Batman zoomed in on the conference room. Sionis and his top runners were all present. Bruce had heard of a big shipment of drugs coming in, but he didn't know when. The meeting was supposed to reveal that, but Roman seemed to be only focused on gloating about his recent accomplishments. All of which Bruce already knew about. The meeting drew to a close, all without revealing any information that Batman wanted.

Sighing, Batman said, "Robin, anything new from the police radio?" He was meet with silence. Scowling, Bruce turned his head to see the little boy curled up with a book next to one of the gargoyles. Batman had to admit, Jason was adorable. His curly, black hair flew everywhere and his eyebrows were scrunched in concentration. One of his pixie-boot clad feet was dangling over the edge of the building, swinging back and forth. His other leg was brought up to his chest, his arms holding the book on top of the knee.

With a fond smile, Bruce reached over and pulled Jason into his lap. The boy was so tiny, it would be hilarious if he wasn't so cute. Robin looked up at him, his nose scrunched in confusion.

"Hey, lemme go!" Jason said, while simultaneously snuggling closer to Bruce's chest. Bruce let out a laugh.

"Sorry, Jay, but while we are on patrol, you have to pay attention or someone could sneak up on you like that," Bruce attempted to lecture Jason, even though he was struggling to not grin.

"I was paying attention!" The boy protested the white lenses on his mask widening. Bruce stayed quiet for a second as if he was contemplating what Jason said.

"Mmmmmm, no, you weren't."

"Yeah, I was, Buttman," the boy scowled, lightly hitting Bruce with the hand not holding Jason's book. Bruce was glad it was lightly, Jason may be barely 5 feet tall, but he packs a punch. While Jason isn't as agile or flexible as Dick, he makes up for it was raw strength. "I was multitasking."

"Sure, champ, sure you were."

________________________

Since Roman's meeting went nowhere, Batman and Robin devoted the rest of their night to fighting crime and petty thieves. The men they were chasing now were part of a small gang that thought they could gain power by taking down Batman. Well, they were wrong.

Batman knocked the first one out, slamming his head into a dumpster. Bruce then spun on his heel, delivering a sucker punch to the criminal next in line. Pulling something out of his belt, he tossed it at two men running towards him. The thing opened mid-air and wire exploded from the container, wrapping around their feet and tripping them up.

Batman and Robin quickly worked their way through the rest of the men. Batman went to go tie up the men, for when the GCPD arrives on the scene, but he felt a chill go up his spine.  
Turning around, he came face to face with a very larger, very tattoed, man. A man that was holding a gun up to his face. Batman was about to fly into action when a book comes flying out of nowhere and hits the thug square in the face. He fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

Bruce froze for a second before Robin then walks up to the man. He picked up the book and waved it in Batman's face. A grin was wide on the 10-year-old's face.

"Told you I could multitask."


End file.
